Pretending To Be
by wingsofyourangel
Summary: Bella's hele leven bestaat uit net doen alsof ze bij de Upper East Side van NY hoort. Tot ze Edward tegenkomt. Samen met hem loopt ze weg van huis. Maar het blijkt dat hij een duister geheim heeft. Ben slecht in samenvattingen, geef het een kans... AH.


**Disclaimer: Nope Twilight is niet van mij**

Ik keek in de spiegel en haalde voor de laatste keer mijn handen door mijn haar. Mijn opdracht voor vandaag: casual. Dus had ik mijn haar in grove krullen gestyled en mijn ogen licht opgemaakt. Toen ik tevreden was met mijn uiterlijk, liep ik naar mijn inloopkast en keek naar de grote rekken vol met kleding. Mijn moeder dacht dat ik al die kleding zelf had gekocht, maar in werkelijkheid was dit allemaal uitgekozen door mijn beste vriendin, Rose. Ik had al sinds kleins afaan een hartsgrondelijke hekel aan winkelen, kleding, makeup en alles in die trend. En toch was het allemaal een groot deel van mijn leven.  
Mijn ouders waren namelijk van die mensen die iets te hard probeerden om bij de Upper East Sidevan New York te horen. Mijn vader, Charlie, was CEO van een grote multinational, maar ondanks dat hij rijk was, was hij sociaal erg onbegaafd. Daarvoor hadden zijn ouders, mijn opa en oma dus, mijn moeder, Renée, voor hem geregeld. Zij zorgde ervoor dat mijn vader zo goed mogelijk voor de dag kwam en geen flaters sloeg. Iets dat voor mijn vader bijna onmogelijk was. Ze gingen vanaf het moment dat het bekend werd dat ze gingen trouwen van feest naar feest en sindsdien hoorde ze bij de elite. Of tenminste, ze dachten dat ze erbij hoorden.  
Ik als hun enige dochter, moest er natuurlijk ook voor zorgen dat ik hen zo goed mogelijk voor de dag liet komen en dus bestond mijn leven uit kleding, feestjes en bovenal fake vrienden.  
Ik besloot uiteindelijk te gaan voor een simpele J Brand broek, een D&G shirt met Naomi Campbell erop en mijn favoriete leren jack van KRMA. Ik wist dat ik hier hoe dan ook problemen mee ging krijgen, sowieso met het leren jack. Het mocht dan misschien well 650 dollar hebben gekost, maar KRMA was een te onbekend merk om mee te kunnen "showen". In de wetenschap dat ik toch weer naar boven zou worden gestuurd om iets duurders aan te trekken, besloot ik het er eens op te wagen en deed een paar vertrapte All-Stars aan.  
Toen ik nog een keer voor de laatste keer in de spiegel keek, was ik eigenlijk helemaal niet ontevreden. Mijn kleding straalde uit dat het duur was, ondanks dat het voor mij comfortabel en gemakkelijk was. Ik bidde nog een tot de gode der kleding, dat ik dit aan mocht houden en liep toen naar beneden.  
Renée en Charlie stonden al klaar in de hal en keken allebei omhoog toen ze me de trap af hoorden komen. Renée's ogen gingen van blij, toen ze mijn gezicht zag, naar steeds ontevredener gingen toen ze mijn jack en schoenen zag.  
'Isabella, ik wil niet dat je met dat jack en die schoenen naar de brunch bij de Stanleys gaat,' We gingen vandaag dus naar de familie Stanley, geweldig. Ik kon hun dochter Jessica niet uitstaan. Zij was één van die typische op aandacht geilende hoeren. Ze probeerde werkelijk op elke manier de aandacht op zich te richten. Af en toe was het leuk om te zien hoe ze zo ongeveer tegen Mike Newton stond op de te rijden, maar vandaag had ik er gewoon geen behoefte aan.

'Mam, dit gaat best, bovendien...' begon ik in de hoop dat ik dit aan mocht houden, maar voordat ik mijn zin af kon maken praatte Renée al door me heen.

'Nee Isabella, je gaat nu iets anders aan trekken of we gooien je boekenverzameling weg,' het was weer het standaard dreigement over mijn boekenverzameling. Ze wist dat ik niet zonder mijn boeken kon en dus gebruikte ze ze altijd tegen me. De eerste keer dat ze ermee dreeg, nam ik het niet serieus. Slecht idee, mijn versleten versie van Wuthering Heights heeft het met de dood moeten bekopen.

'Als ik alleen mijn schoenen omwissel?' Het was altijd te proberen.

Renée zuchtte voordat ze instemde. 'Goed dan.'

Ik wist dat ik vrij veel geluk en dus liep ik zonder verder nog te klagen weer naar boven om mijn schoenen om te wisselen. Het werden een paar Louis Vuitton pumps met een gouden hak. Ik wist dat Renée dit geweldig zou vinden en nog niet eens meer aandacht zou besteden aan mijn jack. Ik hoefde nu alleen nog maar te hopen dat ik mijn nek niet zou breken op die dingen.

De Stanleys hadden zoals gewoonlijk weer erghun best gedaan om indruk te maken. Hun gigantische achtertuin was net een plaatje uit een spookjesboek. Er stonden vier gigantische buffettafels helemaal vol met eten, van kalkoen tot kwarktaart en van rijstewafels tot kaviaar. De tafels waren bedekt met witte tafelkleden, waar dan weerzilveren draperingen overheen waren gelegd. In alle bomen waren lichtjes en zilveren slingers opgehangen. Maar hetgeen wat het meest opviel was dat ze het gras en alle bomen wit hadden gespoten. Dit was echt te belachelijk voor woorden. Ze konden met het geld dat ze hieraan uitgegeven hebben waarschijnlijk een heel dorp in Afrika voor een jaar voeden.

Natuurlijk vond Renée het weer geweldig. Ze keek haar ogen uit en klapte in haar handen. Ze leek wel een kind op kerstavond. Het was toch altijd met dit soort dingen juist de bedoeling dat jouw feesten veel beter waren dan die van een ander? Ik was een jaar geleden ongeveer gestopt om te begrijpen hoe dat hele Upper East Side gebeuren in elkaar zat, ik zou het toch nooit begrijpen.

Renée trok me mee richting mevrouw Newton en Jessica, die met Carlisle en Esme Cullen aan het praten waren. Carlisle en Esme Cullen hoorden bij het kleine groepje mensen dat ik echt mocht. Ze straalden altijd iets rustigs en vriendelijks uit. Als Rose niet op dit soort evenementen bij me was, probeerde ik altijd zo dicht mogelijk bij hen te blijven.

'Caroline, Jessica!' gilde Renée met een hoog stemmetje. Ze gaf hen beiden drie luchtkussen en begroette Carlisle en Esme daarna op dezelfde manier. Dit waren de momenten dat ik me het meest voor Renée schaamde. Ze was gewoon te overdreven om serieus genomen te worden.

'Hallo mevrouw Newton, Jessica,' ik daarentegen begroette hen op een zachte toon. Ik wilde niet overkomen als mijn moeder. 'U heeft het de tuin prachtig versierd.' Deze opmerking was om Renée tevreden te houden.

Mijn moeder lachte tevreden tevreden naar me en ik zag dat als toestemming om met Carlisle en Esme te gaan praten.

'Meneer en mevrouw Cullen, hoe gaat het met u?' terwijl ik hen gedag zei, gaf ik hen een _echte _zoen op hun wang.

'Bella, hoe vaak moeten we nou nog zeggen dat je ons gewoon Esme en Carlisle moet noemen?' Esme probeerde het op een strenge manier te zeggen, maar haar glimlach verpeste het.

Toen ik zag dat Renée zo'n twintig meter verderop met meneer en mevrouw Mallory aan het praten was fluisterde ik, 'Zolang Renée in de buurt is, waarschijnlijk altijd.' Ze begonnen allebei hard te lachen en ik zocht snel een nieuw onderwerp, zodat ik mijn moeder niet nog meer zou vernederen.

Esme was een binnehuisarchitect en dus vroeg ik haar naar haar laatste project. Meteen begon ze te praten over de extra vleugel die ze aan haar huis aan het bouwen was. Blijkbaar waren haar neef en nicht in Forks komen wonen.

'Heb je Edward en Alice al ontmoet?' ze keek om zich heen, blijkbaar op zoek naar haar neefje en nichtje. Ze kon blijkbaar alleen Edward maar vinden, want ze riep uiteindelijk alleen maar zijn naam.

Ik keek in de richting waar Esme naartoe had geroepen en zag de knapste jongen die ik ooit in mijn leven had gezien richting ons komen lopen. Zijn haar was een aparte roodbruine kleur en stond alle kanten op. _Seks haar,_ fluisterde mijn gedachten. Hij had een slank, gespierd lichaam en zijn gezicht was perfect, met een sterke kaaklijn en diepe, smaragdgroene ogen. Je kon door zijn shirt zijn buikspieren zien en ik had opeens de neiging mijn handen eroverheen te halen. Ik had door dat ik aan het staren was, want hij had een grijns op zijn gezicht toen hij naar me keek.

'Bella, dit is ons neefje Edward. Edward dit is Bella,' stelde Carlisle ons voor, maar ik besteedde amper aandacht aan hem. Ik kon alleen maar aan de prachtige jongen voor me denken.

'Bella, Italiaans voor schoonheid, het past bij je,' zei hij met een zijdezachte stem. De manier waarop mijn naam van zijn tong afrolde, gaf me vlinders in mijn buik.

Toen hij mijn hand pakte om hem te schudde schoot er een elektrische schok door mijn hele arm. Ik keek verbaasd naar onze handen en peilde toen zijn reactie. Hij staarde met een frons naar mijn gezicht. Een aantal seconden was hij helemaal trance toen hij plotseling opschrok.

'Ik moet... uh... even naar de wc,' zei hij snel en liep toen met grote passen weg.

Wat was dat nou weer? Het ene moment was hij één en al geflirt en glimlachen en het andere moment verstijfde hij en wist niet hoe snel hij moest wegkomen. Ik had geen woord gezegd, ik kon toch niks fout hebben gedaan? En ondanks dat ik bij mezelf fouten aan het zoeken was, wist ik bijna zeker dat het door die schok kwam. Ik had toch niks raars gedaan?

**A/N: Review (L)**


End file.
